Sonic Oblivous
by Snow Blade
Summary: Just a sample to a comic stripe later on. Sonic and his group go through many threals and turns. Fighting enemys and espicially themselves


_**Author: This is just a quick sample chapter. How it goes may determine if it should continue or not? But that would have to wait until the end of the other chapters.**_

_**Adventure 1: Party with the Cookies if you Dare!**_

Down in the planet known as Mobius, there lived lots of animals that live and talk like humans and one animal in particular roamed in a small house just outside the large city. His name is Sonic the hedgehog, the blue creature that could travel faster then the speed of sound. He was in a trance as he stared his eyes upon a hard clay material that was carefully sculpted into a glass material and painted in a colorful design, otherwise known today as a jar. It wasn't just any other jar, but it was about what was inside the jar that lured him in.

"Man, I can't hold myself any longer." He said eagerly to grab a hold of that jar. A drop of sweat came out of body, he fingers were moving up and down like crazy, and drool started to form from his mouth and overflow from his lips. "I must have them." Then he got patted from on his back. He turned around to see a red echidna, known as Knuckles the guardian of the Master Emerald.

"What's going on Sonic?" Sonic was still looking at the jar, but a question wonder his mind when he notice that Knuckles was here.

"Um… Knuckles, shouldn't you be like doing your useless job or something."

"Oh you mean my honorable job to protect the Master Emerald with my life, spending day in and day out watching over it until I grow of old age and leave the job to the next heir. That job you mean?" Knuckles was smirking at his quote, but Sonic stared with wonder in his eyes.

"…Yeah…" He rolled his eyes around.

"Well that's what I came to asked you about… you see" Knuckles continued to talk well Sonic was ignoring everything in between. "And that's what happened"

"That's great" Sonic was leaning on the table looking around the desk looking all corners of that jar, but this was the first that Knuckles notice it. But then, he face started to turn more red than before as he got angry.

"You didn't hear a single thing I said."

"Of course I didn't… You never talk about anything interesting. You usually talk about fist fighting." Knuckles face started to fill with more shadow details.

"How about I give you a knuckle sandwich?!" He tossed his powerful fist at Sonic and was punched down to the floor with smoke lines coming from the wounded area and his eyes were all white with no pupils. He was completely out cold. "Maybe I must have over done it?"

_**---Moments after Sonic dreamt a weird and awkward dream with Amy in it later---**_

Sonic woke up to fine himself at the same spot he was. Knuckles was leaning on the lower cabinets.

"What? What just happened?" Knuckles turned his head towards Sonic.

"You're finally awake. You were lucky that I was here." He gave Sonic the thumbs up.

"What are you talking about?! You're the one that punched me!"

"Never mind who did what." He said trying to change the subject.

"If I did that to you, I wouldn't hear the end of it." Sonic thought to himself, only letting out a sigh.

"… I need to tell you that the Master Emerald was stolen." Sonic turned to Knuckles with a serious attitude and Knuckles did the same thing. Their eyes wide open, shadow details added to their face and their teeth shut together.

"Who cares, that piece of rock gets stolen anyway." He started to laugh about it, only making Knuckles angry again.

"That's enough; you don't make fun of the emerald! You hear me?" He raised his fist at Sonic. Sonic got up and went on the fridge. He took out a glass pickle jar and tossed it lightly to the air.

"Hmm? This should do." He grabbed it tightly to his hand and slammed it at Knuckles with force. It shattered at instant and it took Knuckles a couple of seconds to react. He started to roll around in circle screaming in pain. Blood started to flow from his forehead. He stopped rolling when Sonic put one foot on top of him.

"Urgh! What the hell?!" Sonic only smiled.

"Because I wanted to prove who the best is."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!" Sonic added some kicks at Knuckles. Then he stopped. "So you need me to get your rock thing?"

"It's the Master Emerald! You jerk!"

"No, it's a ROCK!" Sonic kicked him as hard as he could at Knuckles gust. All the echidna could do is start rubbing his arms around that area. Sonic stopped again. "Alright, I'll help you." Then he gave one last kick at him.

"Good" Knuckles stood up with his arms crossed and normal like the assault never occurred. "I don't know where the emerald is, so that's what I want you to do."

"And what's in it for me."

"What do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked." He dragged Knuckles to the jar that was being watched over from the very beginning. "This, I want you to open it."

"A cookie jar?" Knuckles started to wonder.

"If you looked closely, you'll see a tag with "Shadow" written in Kanji."

"And why can't you open it yourself."

"It's a long story."

_**---A long, long time ago, probably a month or so ago---**_

Both Sonic and Shadow were in the Space Colony Ark, trying to save the world from utter destruction. Both in their Super Saiy- oh, I mean Super forms, Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

"I'll handle this faker, got that!"

"But Shadow!" Then Shadow slapped him in the face.

"I said I'll do it!" Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"No not that, I was just wondering if you die… can I eat you cookies in your special jar." He was grinning at Shadow. Shadow smiled back then at fast speed and grabbed Sonic by his front chest fur. Sonic saw Shadow giving off an angry smile. He moved his lips to Sonic's ear.

"If you ever touch my cookie jar, I'll return back from the dead and drag you down to hell with me, got that."

"Y-Yeah… no problem…"

_**---Returning back to a two minute utter silence moment---**_

"Fine, I'll do it." Knuckles not caring about it got a hold of the jar. "See there." All of a sudden, the tag on the jar started to glow white and evil spirits started to come out.

"What the? Evil Spirits!" They both thought. The spirits were yawning and laughing here and there. Then they swirled at fast speed around Knuckles. It started to form a strong light that Sonic had to turn away with his eyes closed. When it was done, Knuckles was no where to be found. The tag was torn in half and the jar was laying on the floor, unharmed. He got up and grabbed the jar.

"Come to pappa." He opened the jar and grabbed one of several chocolate chip cookies. Then he looks down at the floor. "Knuckles, if you ever get out of hell! You'll find that piece of rock at my garage!" He looked in front and turned his head sideways. "What an idiot?" He said as he took a bite.

_**To be continued in the next chapter**_


End file.
